Four Seasons
is a song of Series 11 in 2009. The song was dubbed in Portuguese and Spanish. Lyrics Summer raindrops sprinkle down Springtime flowers all around Autumn leaves fall to ground Winter snowflakes floating down Floating down, floating down. Summer and autumn and winter and spring Every season has a special song to sing Summer and autumn and winter and spring Every season has a special song to sing To bring the season in. Summer rainbow in the sky Springtime blossom fresh and new Autumn breeze to fly a kites Winter snow all soft and white Floating down, floating down. Summer and autumn and winter and spring Every season has a special song to sing Summer and autumn and winter and spring Every season has a special song to sing To bring the season in. Having fun in the sun and the rain and the snow Jumping in the leaves Let's go, go, go! Summer and autumn and winter and spring Every season has a special song to sing To bring the season in. Spanish Lyrics Lluvia de verano hay Floreciendo todo está Y las hojas al suelo van Copos de nieve flotarán Flotarán, flotarán. Verano, otoño, invierno aquí Con la primavera cantan para ti Verano, otoño, invierno aquí Con la primavera cantan para ti Canta y serás feliz. Un arcoíris aquí saldrá Hierba suave tocas tú Una cometa elevarás Con la nieve podrás jugar Jugarás, jugarás. Verano, otoño, invierno aquí Con la primavera cantan para ti Verano, otoño, invierno aquí Con la primavera cantan para ti Canta y serás feliz. Quiero la lluvia, la nieve y el sol Las hojas saltaré Es lo mejor. Verano, otoño, invierno aquí Con la primavera cantan para ti Canta y serás feliz. Portuguese Lyrics Chuva de verão é demais Flores da primavera atraem No outono o vento vai soprar Mesmo quando o inverno chegar, vou brincar Vou brincar O ano inteiro eu quero curtir Com as estações eu vou me divertir O ano inteiro eu quero curtir Com as estações eu vou me divertir Vem se divertir! O arco-iris posso ver A grama fresca vai crescer Minha pipa vou empinar Com a neve eu vou brincar Vou brincar, vou brincar O ano inteiro eu quero curtir Com as estações eu vou me divertir O ano inteiro eu quero curtir Com as estações eu vou me divertir Vem se divertir! Sejam dias de chuva ou dias de sol Nós vamos brincar e aproveitar... O ano inteiro eu quero curtir Com as estações eu vou me divertir Vem se divertir! Trivia *The costumes of the girls for this song are later reused in the song "It's Our Planet" in season 15, mixed with the costumes of the boys from "Stop, Look and Listen". Gallery Opening_Four_Seasons.png Casey_Four_Seasons.png Tim_Four_Seasons.png Stevie_Four_Seasons.png Fely_Four_Seasons.png Lauren_Four_Seasons.png Girls_Four_Seasons.png Hi-5_Four_Seasons_12.png Hi-5_Four_Seasons_11.png Hi-5_Four_Seasons_10.png Hi-5_Four_Seasons_9.png Hi-5_Four_Seasons_8.png Stevie_Four_Seasons_2.png Lauren_Four_Seasons_2.png Casey_Four_Seasons_2.png Tim_Four_Seasons_2.png Fely_Four_Seasons_2.png Hi-5_Four_Seasons_7.png Hi-5_Four_Seasons_6.png Hi-5_Four_Seasons_5.png Hi-5_Four_Seasons_4.png Hi-5_Four_Seasons_3.png Hi-5_Four_Seasons_2.png Hi-5_Four_Seasons.png Credits_Four_Seasons.png Category:Series 11 Category:2009 Category:Spin me round Category:Lauren Brant Category:Tim Maddren Category:Fely Irvine Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Casey Burgess Category:Songs of the week Category:Music Key of F